fall of otherworld: last stand of the Saiyens
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: for years the Saiyens have been the most powerful beings in hell but now that a race of creathures bent on destructon have arrived can any one stop them?
1. Bardock

We do not own dragon ball Z

Many years ago the Saiyens were cased into other world. And alough they were angry at frieza they soon gained a reputation as the strongest fighters in hell. Over the years as goku saved the earth. Otherworld was slowly conquered. Now after the death of kid buu the sayens control half of hell. If a Saiyen from the past saw them he would call them gods for over the years the Saiyens had developed super Saiyen armies and even farther now the sayens are to be challenged with the fate of the universe at stake.

General Bardock woke. Slowly he climbed out of bed groaning. Yesterday had been quite a night. He could not remember what it had been quite off but then again head not expected to. "Damn he said what do they put in that stuff". It was widely known that hell beer was the strongest in the universe. Even a sayen was afraid to drink it!

As much as he would love to stay in bed Bardock had petrol to run. He put on his armour peace by peace. The demon guard's armour was based on the original Saiyen version but with a few extras. As he did every morning Bardock drew the sword. Every demon guard had a sword. How else would you kill something that drained energy by any contact? The swords were not however made of metal they were forged of soul as much a part of the guard as his arm or head. They were not all the same for example Raditzs sword was blood red while Bardocks own was snow white. He descended the stares slowly he knew that it would be a few days until he could see

The royal palace of vigeta again. He would be away on petrol with Turles and Raditz. If Bardock had known what he would discover the sayen would have brought a lot more troops.


	2. setting out

I do not own dragon ball Z

Authors note: this Turles is one that died on planet Vegeta and as such has not had the experience of the one in the movie. He is also not as evil due to spending so much time in hell.

The grand palace of high king vegeta was nothing if not expensive. Gold and silver glittered in the walls and the door was carved out of red marble. However inside it was a different story, the single room was almost bare. A dirty red carpet led up to a throne made of the cheapest wood. The walls were lined with pictures of all the Saiyens no longer there. It was possible to die in hell. There were two main ways. The first was that an opponent was able to pierce destroy or otherwise harm the heart if this happened all the strength of the beaten fighter would flow into the winner. The second way also simple, in hell you have no body but you still have to generate ki, so intead of the body it was the minds job to do this, this gave rise to a new way of fighting. Basically it was called mind-fist but what it meant was this, you are as strong as you think you are. Of course it was not as easy it sounds. You would have to purge every doubt and have no second thoughts. Arrogance would not do. You could not attack in anger or fear; you could only fight when you were calm. Only one person in hell had ever mastered this and he was known as king vegeta high overlord of hell.

Bardock walked up to the small side building nestled the palace. As he got closer it seemed to grow longer until eventually it was longer than the palace. There were many of these building scattered around Saigo. Saigo was the centre of the Saiyen Empire. He entered one of the longest. Inside there were rows of beds along with many tables and a few chars. The Saiyens lived like Spartan. Bardock quickly found the two that he was looking for Raditz and Turles were lined up and waiting for him. They were both first class fighters and were waiting for there chance to become elite. Bardock could make or break this, a good report from him was all they needed and a bad report from him would sink them faster than a stone. "All right! He said king vegeta has given my permission to take you out on your final test!" they looked worried General Bardock was well known for sending trainees home in disgrace an while nether of them were trainees but they doubted that it would matter very much to him.

"Well said Bardock I see you think pretty highly of yourself? Hmm well you have got another thing coming, we will journey to the lands beyond black hill and there I will teach you the secret of super Saiyen power. But don't expect to make it there in one peace. We will travel through musty forest and if you survive that then you will have the final test to complete." Raditz frowned the final test was only known to elites.

"Any questions?" asked Bardock "no? Didn't think so. "And with that he turned and strode out of the building the other two had to run n to catch up. "Father when are we leaving?" asked Raditz. "Now" said Bardock the others just kept running, they knew Bardock when he was in this mood there was no way they could talk him into leaving tomorrow. "Darn! Muttered Turles looks like it will have to wait." "Yea said Raditz but not for long".

Deep in musty forest an alter stood a small star shaped stone lay upon it. It was glowing green.


End file.
